bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Baraggan Luisenbarn (Fanon)
Baraggan Luisenbarn (バラガン・ルイゼンバーン, Baragan Ruizenbān), originally incorrectly romanized as Barragan Luisenbarn, was an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and is the former segunda (2nd) Espada. He is now a member of Kirei Satoshi's Liberation Army and currently resides with fellow arrancars Muerte Guerrero and Vergil Oscuro in the void dimension known as The Valley of Screams. He is refered to as the Great Skull Emperor. Baraggan is going to be a major antagonist in Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul saga. Appearance Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person) he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown as well as the location of his Hollow hole. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. When he was the King of Hueco Mundo, his crown had four elegant protrusions which were ornately decorated. Personality Baraggan exhibits typical Arrancar traits; boastful arrogance, stubborn pride, and a fairly cold, serious demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader after Aizen was 'decommissioned', even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espada (including one higher in rank than himself) to disagree. Baraggan refers to Aizen as "the Boss" and his opponents as "ants"; his Fracción, on the other hand, refer to him as "his majesty". Like a "king", he doesn't bring his Zanpakutō with himself - his Fracción take care of it, as well as of his throne. He's also able to analyze situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars making the fake Karakura Town. Baraggan's arrogance stems from both facts that he was the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension and that he could control time, specifically aging. Ironically, the power that he claimed was absolute, the power of age and death, was used against him. As the Espada of Old Age, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism that comes from his power, bragging that death by aging is something that the mind cannot fathom, except that it is inevitable even for Shinigami. He even lectures that for everything that can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever; even the word "forever" is meaningless as it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies, literally rotting the flesh from their bodies. However, for all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily enraged. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage, and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he would go completely all out in trying to attack the offender, and anyone else in the way (which is in stark contrast to his normally cool and level headed self), even against all odds. Baraggan also held a grudge for Aizen since the day the two met: Baraggan's final act was an attempt on Aizen's life, which was in vain. History Before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed God-King of Hueco Mundo and original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless. It's only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. Unexpectedly, Baraggan received news that someone had killed one of his subordinates. Then Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen appeared at the entrance to the court. When a large Hollow attacked Aizen, Tōsen stepped in and killed the creature with very little effort. Aizen then stated that he and Baraggan had never met before and asked him if he was the king of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan confirmed his status, and asked Aizen who they were. Baraggan pointed out that they had no masks, which made it obvious to him that they weren't Hollows, which led him to ask if they were humans or Shinigami, however the question was not answered. Despite asking, he stated he had very little care about what they were, stating that he was so bored that if it weren't for their arrival, he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other. He then welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches. Tōsen commented that it was interesting that Baraggan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan plainly stated that he has no need for a ceiling, as he was a king and the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Aizen then unsheathed his Zanpakutō and asked that Baraggan took a look at his sword and told him that its name was Kyōka Suigetsu as he held it up for all to see. Baraggan questioned what he was doing, to which Aizen asked him if he was happy with what he had. Baraggan only stared confused at Aizen. Therefore, Aizen started over by asking if he ever felt that this place was not where he should be, asking him if he wanted to rise even higher, simply stating that he would aid Baraggan if he followed him. He further stated that if he did so, he would give him more power and a new world. Baraggan laughed at the notion, and claimed that he was the king of Hueco Mundo, king of the world, that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. No longer amused by the intruders, Baraggan ordered his army to crush them all. Aizen then released his Shikai and in that instant, to his surprise, Baraggan saw that his army had been decimated. Aizen commented that this was Baraggan's world. This caused Baraggan to rise up from his throne and ready himself to attack Aizen with his Gran Caída. But Aizen only stood there and taunted Baraggan, stating that it was ironic that Baraggan, being the king of Hueco Mundo, is dressed in black and ready to attack, and that he looked just like a Shinigami. Baraggan then told Aizen to "Shut up" and that he would kill him with his own hands, and would make him regret giving him power, as he was the king, a god that would never die. He silently vowed to hunt Aizen down for all eternity. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly crush his arm-rest made of bone and to wield his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with extreme ease and only a casual swing. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Baraggan has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Enhanced Hierro: Baraggan also appears to have a strong Hierro, taking a direct hit from Soifon's Jakuho Raikoben and only having the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His spiritual power is dark red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Karakura Town, just because of Baraggan's anger. As he was also known as King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were apparently vast and well known. Sonído Master: Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan has a mastery of Sonido. His proficiency in Sonído is so great that he was able to get behind a surprised Soifon (one of the most proficient in Shunpo in all of Soul Society) and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. Time Dilation Field: As the Espada who represents "aging", Baraggan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Soifon and Ōmaeda, so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Soifon's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. Zanpakutō Arrogante (髑髏大帝 (アロガンテ), arogante; Spanish for "Arrogant," Japanese for "Great Skull Emperor"): Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Baraggan wields his Zanpakutō with a single hand relatively easily. During the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town, he originally kept it hidden in his throne. :Ola Negro (波死の (オーラネグロ), Ōra Neguro; Spanish for "Black Wave", Japanese for "Wave of Death"): This is a technique used by Baraggan in his pre-released state. He gathers spiritiual energy on the slit-eye pendant section of the axe, the energy dissipates towards the rounded blade parts of the axe, he then releases the energy from the rounded blades in the form of a huge circular black wave. Using this technique Baraggan is able to slice a tall building in half. He can use the technique in a unique way by slamming his axe into the ground, the energy travels through the ground towards the opponent, the energy erupts from the ground in the form of a black spike that stabs the opponent. *'Resurrección': Arrogante's release phrase is Rot (朽ちろ, kuchiro). When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then opens, and begins to release numerous jet-black flames that literally burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a black cloak, with a pitch-black fur collar around his neck, which gives him a macabre, Grim Reaper-like, appearance, which looks similar to his original hollow form. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his sleeves. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn around his neck as an elegant necklace. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejeweled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. :Resurrección Special Ability: His natural abilities are further enhanced by his release. *'Enhanced Time Dilation': While in his Resurrección form, Baraggan is able to age and deteriorate every object around him; even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. He is also protected from most close-range, and melee attacks; mainly because everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. Baraggan demonstrates being able to deteriorate numerous rocks thrown at him by Ōmaeda's Shikai, as it makes contact with his field. He used the ability on Soifon's Bankai and made it explode far away from him, allowing him to escape the explosion. *'Respira' (死の息吹 (レスピラ), resupira; Spanish for "Breathe", Japanese for "Breath of Death"): Baraggan unleashes a black, smoke-like, miasma that radiates outward from him. The Respira immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even Soifon while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The breath decays the skin on Soifon's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton are left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated. Another notable aspect of the ability is that Baraggan can control its speed, as he purposefully released a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda. Respira can even dissolve Kidō, as Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage that Hachigen had imprisoned him in. Baraggan explained this effect by stating that because all living things eventually die, the things that they create eventually die as well. Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of his own ability. However, this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. *'Gran Caída' (滅亡の斧 (グラン･カイダ), guran kaida; Spanish for "Great Fall", Japanese for "Axe of Ruin"): Baraggan now wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. The axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. This is the only weapon wielded by an Arrancar that remains in a form that's vaguely similar to its pre-released state. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as his "guillotine." *'Ejército Negro' (死の黒軍 (エジャーチートネグロ), ejāchīto neguro; Spanish for "Black Army", Japanese for "Black Army of Death"): By using Gran Caida Baraggan is able to summon skeletal soliders weilding swords into battle, he refers to them as his "army", as they were the spirits of his previous followers during his time as the God-King of Hueco Mundo. The ability works by summoning a large black, smoke like miasma from the Gran Caida which disperses around him, from this smoke the skeleton warriors appear ready to fight on behalf of their fallen king. Baraggan is able to summon from 10 to 100's of these soilders at any given time whenever he wishes. Trivia * Baraggan never once referred to himself as an Espada and was only confirmed as the Second Espada by Coyote Starrk (albeit indirectly), making him the only Espada to have his rank confirmed by someone else. * Baraggan's aspect of death is aging (or old age). * Baraggan's reason for joining the Liberation is conquest. * Baraggan seems to be on goods terms with another former segunda espada, Vergil Osuros. * Baraggan's theme song is "Stupify" by Disturbed. Category:Male Category:Arrancar